1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system that includes a camera body and an interchangeable lens, interchangeable lens and a method of manufacturing an interchangeable lens.
2. Description of Related Art
From the past, with digital cameras and video cameras and so on, camera systems and interchangeable lenses have been per se known that include mounts on the lens side and on the camera body side, and with which the lenses can be interchanged (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-6122).